ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 30
Title: Sacrifice Part 2 Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman One (Character) Normal *Ultraman Cure **Normal **Ocean *Ultraman Virus Demonic *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Trident (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultraman Vader (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultraman Lava (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultra Brothers (All members& Temporary Cameo in the Land of Light) *Ultraman King *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Giga (Character) *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Tina (Mother of Zeth) *Ultron *Ultraman Solar *Zacon *Dark Sceptor *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultrawoman Zeth :;Deities *Genesis Messiah Chapter 1 Back at the Land of Lght, a large crowd of Ultras is surrounding the open areana of the Land of Light, located in the ground floor, in between the Plasma Spark Tower and the Ultra Colessum. The Ultras are gathered there under the instruction of the mighty and legendary Ultraman King, Joining the Ultras was Ultraman Dyna/Shin Asuka whom arrived under King's help, Dyna has shown his interest to help the Ultras nd the Scorpium Ultras in battling Evil Messiah under Genesis Messiah's blessings, as Dyna believes that he wants to use his potential in him for justice and maintang peace, regardless of which universe he is in. Dyna is seen talking to the Ultra Elders and the Ultra Brothers, talking about the peace across the multiverse. "Guys, they have arrived. Zero and the others." said Lila. "Ohh really, here they are. Let's go welcome them." said Zeth. A portal of blue travel sphere burst open, revealing Zero, the first five Ultra Brothers, Xena and Giga. "Wait a moment dear, where's One?" asked Lila. "Daughter Lila, One is fighting against Virus." said Zero. "Zero, you sure One will be alright by himself?" asked Zeth, showing some signs of worrying. "Don't worry Zeth, One is fully aware that he is being entrusted everything." said Seven. "But Virus is a sly one, he can act like a clown towards One and win." said Ace, "Doesn't matter, One has a strong will, he can't be fooled easily." said Ultraman. "Grandma Tina, I'm back." said Zero. "Zero, I know you will be back in one piece. By the way, Dyna/Asuka is here." said Tina. "Dyna's here? I will go and meet him now." said Xena, taking flight towards the Plasma Spark Tower, alongside Jack, Zoffy, Ace and Giga. Ultraman went forth and meet the other members of the Ultra Brothers. "Zero, why you back so fast and not wait for One?" asked Tina. "Why, he should be fine so under King's advice, we will return first as we know we need an army established, before hand plan." said Zeth. "Yeah Mother, he will life up to our own ideals." said Zero. "Well, King is calling for us for the gathering, we set foot first I guess?" said Seven. "Seven is right, I will go first, meet you guys there." said Tina, taking flight and waving goodbye to her family members and her in laws. "But the way, is Jane back?" asked Zeth. "Nah, Jane is still resolving the threat that Father of Ultra had tasked her too." said Zero. "Yeah, Jane will be fine. Hopefully she will be back sooner. Regardless, Evil Messiah's threat is more important now." said Lila. "So as the threat of others, equally important I guess?" asked Zeth teasing Lila and Zero. "Zeth, you really know how to enlighten our feelings. As expected." said Zero. "Yeah Mother, thanks for treating me as your own daughter as well. As the wife of One, I wish the best for my husband. Same to you, Zero, you are considered my "father" as well." said Lila. "Lila, you walked out from your parents death?" asked Zeth. "Yeah, they will always be in my heart." said Lila, nodding to Zero and Zeth, They get ready and went for the gathering as well. Chapter 2 "Guys, it's crowded here." said Giga. "Yeah, Giga, it's been a while since all Ultras gathered." said Taro. "Taro-nisan, how have you been?" asked Xena. "I'm fine but the threat is more important." said Taro. "Xena, Giga, hey! How have you guys been?" asked Mebius and Hikari. "Mebius, Hikari, we are fine." said Xena and Giga, together. "Slience, today have we gathered here once again in order to combat the most powerful threat in own lifes and bringing forth a new era of the Land of Light." said an old but dignified voice, it was Ultraman King. "We have established the roles already. Those whose names are called, stand up here." continued Ultron. "The Ultra Brothers, gather up here." said Tina, the Ultra Brothers all nodded, took flight, standing behind the Ultra Elders, which includes Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra respectively. "Now will be Dyna, whom is very lucky to be joining us to combat this new threat." said Zacon. Dyna took flight and stands in front of the Ultra Brothers at the left hand side, he waved at everyone and giving everyone his human host' regular thumbs up sign. "Well who else on the list?" asked Father of Ultra. "Xena, Giga, Zeth, Lila, Zero and One, who will arrive later on. And 8 more of them, who will be joining us, the Scorpium Ultras." said Solar. "Xena, let's go, it's own turn." said Lila, taking the lead, followed by Zeo, Xena, Giga and Zeth, standing on top of the Plasma Spark Tower open field, shaking hands with Dyna, the Ultra Elders and the Ultra Brothers. The other members of the Space Garrison, regular Ultras from the Land of Light waved at them, cheering loud and clear. Ultraman King calmed down the huge crowd again. "Ultras, it's time for the opening speech." said Zacon. "Today we gather here once again. Under the blessings of Genesis Messiah, to stop his evil and darker siblings, the dark and vile Genesis Dragon, Evil Messiah, Ultras Warriors whom are elite and has potential has been chosen and selected, they are already standing here. This marks forth the beginning of a new era after Evil Messiah's dead. We can expect new challenges but this challenge is the most important for us, Ultras. We Ultras, our goals is to maintain peace and justice of the multiverse. Whatever evil they are, we will beat it. Hopes this has been made clear, now we will wait for one of us, Ultraman One and the Scorpium Ultras, and getting more information from the Scorpium Ultras and we will commence our operations." said King in a serious tone. "Just to add on, regular Ultras and other members of the Space Garrison, for your safety please remain in the Land of Light to avoid any loss of life. This threat could be far worse than before. So we need you guys to stay here as a double defender security." said Zero. "HOORAY!! GO FOR THE GLORY!!!" said Ultraman King, all the Ultras all shouted the same statement, "We will take a break first." said Zoffy, the leader of the Ultra Brothers. "Any questions?" asked Taro. "Ohh yeah, what will be the specific roles?" said Zeth. "Well, we will established it later on. But for now, just wait." said Ultraman. "Seven, what's you idea about this particular threat?" said Jack. "As Ultras, we must defeat whatever threats that are imposed on us, no matter how hard or bad the threat will be." said Seven. "Seven is right, I believe through whatever that we had been through, this will set history to a new era." said Ace. "For Justice, for pride I guess?" asked Leo. "Yeah, we must make everyone proud of us." said Astra. "Whatever it is, just make sure we make it out alive." said 80, "Cool." said Mebius. "I think we can prepare a holy celebration after this madness is over." said Hikari. "Uhh what madness?" said Zero. "Madness means it's a threat that we felt the excitement to prepare for it." said Xena. "I see, Xena. One should be back in any minute now." said Giga. "By the way, King, any intels about Evil Messiah?" asked Ultron. All the Ultras stopped their conversation and turned around to face the Ultra Elders. "Not yet though but the Scorpium Ultras should be able to give us some information." said Ultron. "Ultron is right, no matter what, just be prepared for the worse though." said Zacon. "Prepared for the worse? Sure, hahaha." said Solar. "Well, any other thoughts." said Dyna. "I think for now we just relax and wait for it patiently." said Tina. "Yeah, there's no imbalance to the power of light and darkness in the universe so this shows that Evil Messiah has not started anything atrocious yet." said King. All the Ultras all nodded, and the cheering of the Ultras continues. "The Ultras are warriors of great figures, they will do us proud." said King, silently. The scene blackens and the location is now physically transported back to Magium World of Scorpio Nova Universe, back to the foetress where One and Virus is fighting. Chapter 3 Back at Magium World, at the top level of the foetress, Cure and Virus are engaging in a fierce battle. While Virus is using Voiderium against Cure, Cure is dissipate his Voiderium every one by one, showing they are evenly matched. "Neutralisation Field." said Virus as he creates a forcefield, teleportating both brothers inside the said field. Due to binding light, One wakes up from his short slumber and was confused about what is the current situation, he wander where Cure and Virus are. "Cure is fighting now...." said Vader in a somewhat cold tone. "Cure, I'm his nephew?" said Dark Sceptor. "Dark Sceptor, yeah his your uncle, you are his nephew." said Trident. "One has fallen I suppose? " said Celestial. "Yeah but he worked very hard for us...." said Vader. "Father...." said Dark Sceptor. "I hope we could meet this female Scorpium Ultra soon." said Lava. "Mother Yvon? She's on Earth but she sealed herself." said Dark Sceptor. "She is infected by Voiderium. Cure can help her." said Celestial. "Thank god that there's cure for mother." said Dark Sceptor. "Yeah, Cure is fighting against Virus very hard now. Unfortunately we are not as strong as Cure yet....." said Vader. "Oh, Vader, you talked in such a cold manner." said Dark Sceptor. "You didn't know? Vader has either a cold or warm hearted personality." said Trident, teasing his friend. "Well, I will be starting and commencing my training from today onwards for the next threat." said Celestial. "Erm what? You retired from being a scientist?" asked Trident. "Nah but temporary, I still want to become "The Thinker" in the future. "Curium Dragon!" said Cure as he tries summoning water dragons to combat against Virus but the dragons dissipate immediately upon summoning, much to the manipulator of water's shock. "Virus, what are you trying to plot now? What are trying to acheived?" asked Cure. "Ohh, welcome to the neutralization field, both of us cannout use our attrbute based attacks at all. We can only release on physical arts and beam attacks." said Virus. "Neutralization Field? That's cheating, so you are really resorting to dirty tricks once again?" said Cure. Cure summons his signature weapon, the Water Sceptor, charging it with electricity, rushing towards Virus. Virus did the same, charging at Cure with his daggers, increasing its length to become a whip weapon. "Brother, why do you care about conflicts?" asked Virus. "You did this to Yvon, Dark Sceptor, One, Zero, Lila and the other Scorpium Ultras right?" asked Cure in a serious manner. "Oh...come on, brother don't talk to me like this. You know Yvon?" replied my Virus. "Well, Lord Messiah told me everything about you actions, piece by piece. Yvon is considered my sister since you married her. And as her brother, I know what to do is right." said Cure. "So you are telling me you know that I had almost destroyed Showa Universe Earth? But I was intending to do it slowly." said Virus. "Yeah, of course. Your actions are beyond forgiveness. I don't know what is seriously wrong with you, but I still believe you can redeem from your sins." said Cure. "I know what you mean already, Brother Cure, that means me feel that destroying the universe will makes you feel rage?" asked Virus. "What, destroy the universe? Why will even enjoy doing something like this? Are you seriously mad? " said Cure. "You are right, I am insane. I am going to blow up this universe." said Virus. "How you forgotten appear lifeforce linkage of Scorpium Ultras, brother." said Cure as he countered Virus weapon with his Water Sceptor, the brothers delivers a very powerful punch at each other faces, sending them flying towards the ground. They don't give up and covers themselves with aura of light energy, and rams each other physically with their body, though being weakened, they still stand up and resume their fighting stances. "Ouch, will seriously stop punching me?" said Virus. "So you hate being punched? If you blow up this universe, even if you can revive, since you destroy Scorpio Nova, your lifeforce is linked to that, you will die." said Cure. "Oh really. That is what I want then. And one thing, I punch people and others do not have the rights to punch me. That's seriously rude, my brother." said Virus. "What? Excuse me, you will seriously end your life to acheive your foolish goals?" said Cure. "My pleasure." said Virus. Chapter 4 "My pleasure. What do you exactly mean by your statement?" asked Cure. "Oh Brother, I'm saying that I'm even more delightful when I can end my life at the same time destroying this universe!! This is so enjoyable." said Virus. "Virus, do you know what you are talking about? Are you in a state of mental instability? Wake up your idea." said Cure, reaching out for his Water Sceptor, charging it with electricity and delivering energy slashes at Virus, Virus counter it with his Virus Daggers. Cure took a step backward, preparing his next move. "Mental instability? Nope, I'm clearly knowing what I'm exactly talking about." said Virus. "Really Virus? A normal person will not think that sacrificing their own life is a funny joke." said Cure. "Virusium Sun-Ray!" said Virus, entrusting his hands in a plus style, firing a powerful dark green ray of infection at Cure. "Curium Sun-Stream!" said Cure, desummons his Water Sceptor and charges his own version of his finisher as Cure Ocean, firing a powerful blue energy stream. "Brother, why do not seriously care about conflicts or peace of the universe?" said Virus, clashing his beam with Cure while walking in a circular manner. "I care because everyone one in this universe is important." said Cure while performing th same actions as Virus. Cure and Virus empowers their attacks, their attacks are strong enough to create a small explosion at the point of the beam clash, knocking them violently towards the ground, they resume normal fighting positions once again but they are currently feeling wounded by the resultant impact. "On Earth, Yvon said this to me but humans are truly digusting. Even my son was brainwashed by her and oppose me." said Virus. "But you love her don't you?" asked Cure. "Brother, you don't have a wife, how will you understand my love for Yvon?" said Virus. "Of course, I understand. You love is wrong, you bring suffering and agony to her. She do not deserve all this." said Cure. "Don't blame me. Blame the humans. I led down Yvon." said Virus. "I know Yvon still loves you. Why don't you turn over a new leaf and treat our as your family?" said Cure. "I'm not your family. I had no connection to all of you the moment I took the path of evil. Seriously!!! I am correct, I don't understand which parts of my ideals is wrong. Everyone has their own path." said Virus. "Don't push your sins to others, you did wrong and you should be guilty about what you did and your mistakes. As a result, you will regret your actions, the truth of the universe does not choose you." said Cure. "The universe truth is just a crap ideal, what I do is for fun and not for the sake of it!!" said Virus as he empowers his attacks while Cure did the same. Cure and Virus begin constantly and continously launching energy slashes at each other, "What is your rightful sense of justice? You want everyone to hate you?" said Cure, the attacks blasted both Ultras back to the ground, the two brothers resume their fighting stances once again, having the clashing of energy blasts seem to end in a draw. "So what! Even if everyone hates me, if I acheive my aims. All my sacrifie will be worth it." said Virus. Everyone is just native. Countless of battles I faced, I mow them down with my might and my personality. There's is seriously nothing you can freaking do!!" said Virus. "You are just being pathetic. Will your son respect you by being The Jester. Wake up your idea, Virus!!" While Virus is delivering energy blast at Cure, Cure uses his fast speed, dodging the attack one by one. "Cure Drill Tactics!" said Cure, seeing the chance and jumps towards mid-air, acting as a human bullet to attack at Virus, pushing Virus violently towards the ground while trying to perform a counterattack at Cure but failed terribly. "Ouch...man..ouch." said Virus as he stands up from the attack. Cure fell to the ground, landing his knees on the ground. Cure tries to stand up, feeling extremely weakened. Chapter 5 "Brother look at you, after using too much Curium Water to undo my damage and in exchanhe for using your Ocean Form for too long, you are already weakened and I have already surprass you since that battle, five thousand years ago." said Virus. "I will not give up, even if I cost me my life, I will bring you back from the devil!" said Cure as he stands up. Cure files in mid air and deliver a flying punch at Virus, Cure proceeds to engulf his fist with blue energy and rams at Virus, Virus was pushed back several yards away. "Not giving up is a crap ideal like Ultraman One and the other Showa Ultras said." said Virus. "Why? Have you ever not give in on anything?" said Cure, they begin firing energy blasts at each other. "I did but my trainings and conditioning allows me to improve greatly. With my Voider Organ converting Sunriums to Darkiums, I will kill you soon." said Virus. "But you are still against Curium Water. Come back Virus." said Cure. "Come back, why? I am already so powerful and this is my considered Ultimate Form." said Virus. "Ultimate? Voider Organ!" asked Cure. "Voider Organ is unable to work in this neutralisation field. I get what you mean already, I will prove the theory about how good am I against Curium Water now." said Virus. "I want you to come back!" said Cure. "Well..well... a world free of conflicts is the best, weren't it? Give in to my ideals for a peaceful world. Brother." said Virus, "You are wrong brother, a free world of conflicts will not be the ideal world." said Cure. "Everyone said that but did they show peace with free will?" asked Virus. "Some has. For some who do not,they will soon." said Cure as he preeses on his heart as he bleeds light from his body. "You are already weak, give in." said Virus. "What they will soon? Voiding them will stop the conflict immediately. RememberI destroyed countless planets and killing many organsisms before you banish me." said Virus. "Remember it." said Virus. "Of course I do." said Cure as he stands up once more. Cure took fighting stances and accelerate at fast speeds towards his younger brother, bringing himself and Virus out of the neutralisation field. "Amused me!" said Virus as he delivers a Haisuto Swing at Cure, Cure falls back, his color timer starts to blink. Chapter 6 "Is this the best you can do, brother?" asked a delighted Virus. "Not yet." said Cure as he activates Cure Afloat and went to mid air, he utilizes Cure The Reverse again, to empower himself and immense himself with Curium Water around him. "Cure The Final." said Cure as he rains down a pool of Curium Water at Virus. "Aaarghhhhh.....aarghhh." shouted Virus with great pain, meanwhile Cure is reverted back to his Normal Form from using too much energy and taking too much damage, Cure falls to the ground, weakened and tries to stand up. "Thank you Ocean Form, One, wake up." said Cure as he tries to wake up One. "Cure!" said One as he wakes up. "We have to stop Virus." said One. "His been taken care off." said Cure. "Really brother?" said Virus as he activates his Voider Organ, resisting Cure's Cure The Final and converting the attack. A weakened Cure and One stands up, took fighting stances. "Wow, you are back to your normal selves." said Virus, "Still alive?" asked Cure. "VIrus...." said One. Virus extend his daggers, wanting to kill the both of them but he stops himself. "Cure, I already told you that I had surprass you. I can restand your freaking Curium Water easier!!! You all cannot beat me. Thanks to my Voider Organ. I am not going to kill you yet but please experience through despair." said Virus. "Nani? " said One. "True despaie." said Cure. Cure stares at a mirror, showing his Ocean Form is cureently inaccessible for a long period of time. "Cure, what happened? You can't use Ocean Form anymore!!" said One. "I am sorry but One, this is the price for using Ocean Form for too long and using too muh energies. Forgive me." said Cure. "I will at least you tried." said One as both of them stares at Virus, whom is floating in mid air. Chapter 7 "This moment!!! This time, it has finally come!!! For my plan to be realized!!! Fianlly, this world can finally be destroyed at the palm of my hands!! My plans has been acheived!!! This is my homeworld but why am I doing this!!! Why!!I will not regret doing this!!" said Virus in a crazy delighted voice while floating at high mid air. "Virus, what he doing??" said Celestial as he sees Virus. "Not sure. But whatever it is, it is not something good, it's bad!" said Vader. "We don't have to find out what, we just need to stop him." said Lava. "Dark Sceptor, I know this may be hard on you but you have to combine your power with us to stop your father." said Trident. Dark Sceptor clutches his very own fists, and thought for a while. "Well, if it is for the sake of peace of the universe, even if Virus is my mother husband or my father, I will kill him as well." said Dark Sceptor. "Great, let's come up with a solution then, go to the foetress highest level now." said Celestial as he nodded his head. The other Scorpium Ultras agreed, takes flight and enters the top level of the foetress, they saw Virus in mid air, gradually taking in all the Darkiums minerals he converted from Sunriums into the Voider Organ at his back. "This surge of energy!! This surge of great power!! I am feeling it!! This will be fun and entertaining to see as everyone here and the universe will perish by my eyes!! Hahahaha..." said Virus, Virus sees the Ultras staring at him, he stares down. "Want to stop me? You got no guts!!" asked Virus. "Virus, you got to stop this nonsense. This is atrocious and you know it. It's not something funny!" said Celestial. "Oh Celestial? What do you know? The rest of you, any last words??" asked Virus meaningfully. "Virus, stop this atrocious action. You are beyond redemption! Seriously, wake up your idea!" said Cure. "Brother, I know, I had already surprassed you. I am even restand your Cure The Final better and converting the energy. All this stems from my hatred of you but hating you is fun and entertaining. None of you can beat me, you roles and purpose is seriously...over." said Virus. "Virus, Mother wants you to return . She didn't show any hatred towards you." If you stop, I can still acknowledge you as my proud father." said Dark Sceptor. "Who cares???!! It's literally unimportant right now. Oh Dark Sceptor, my son, when you see my final form, that will be the form your mother will be if she had not resisted my Voiderium and I could have voided off free thousands of years ago!" said Virus. "Virus, you.... are mad." said Vader. "You are being insane and unforgivable." said Lava. "Yeah, you will never be cleansed off all your sins even if you burn in Hell. So, please stop this dumb actions. " said Trident. "Virus, mother wants you return to her and stop all this." said Dark Sceptor. "Son, please tell Yvon this, I will find her in afterlife and continue to love her like I once was!! Stop interferring with my plans!!! You rebellious one, I shouldnt have you... I meet you in the afterlife as well, Son, hope to be your father again and be acknowledge by you." said Virus. Dark Sceptor was hurt by his fathers word but he cluthces his fist. The Ultras wanted to do something, what can they do? Are they giving up on hope or will continue to fight on? Chapter 8 Virus absorbs all the Darkiums from the Sunrium Factory his Voider Organ and transmuting the energies, turning himself into a Bomber, possessing the power to blew up an entire universe. Virus is feeling the great surge energy, the great surge of power there is inside his very body. One and Cure are feeling extremely weakened but they could only stand and watch as Virus achieves his ending goal. "I had lead down my comrades and friends from the Land of Light." said One, our ing over his failure as he gazes at Virus. "If only I am at my full power, Virus will definitely go down." said Cure, staring at his younger brother. "This is the end of everything!! Watch me as I wreck this universe to bits moments later!!!! Son, this is the form your mother will be if she had not resisted my Voiderium. Do have a nice look!!" said Virus in a crazy triggered tone. "Virus, you are my "father"? I am unable to acknowledge you as my father, sorry. Your atrocious actions are unacceptable." said Dark Sceptor. "Wouldn't the universe be better if I had not existed!! This moment of grasping victory and beating everyone here is priceless. Since my life, I had never had so much fun and excitement." said Virus. "Yvon, you should be hearing me, my and you memories are shared, what ever I am doing you should know since that day of our marriage on Earth. Goodbye!!!!" said Virus. "Cure! Are you alright?" said Celestial. "Celstial? It's been a while since we last met in Planet Cure " said Cure. "Yeah but let's keep the talk later, we have to stop this for now." said Vader. "Everyone, brace yourself." said One, not wanting the tyranny Virus to win and achieving his goals. "Well, then. Any ideas on how to stop the tyranny?" said Trident. "Well let's use our most powerful attacks and make Virus explode before he triggers that explosion." said Cure, all the other Ultras nodded. "Curium Sun-Ray!", Cure fires a blue beam. One fires his One Rainbo Light, Celestial fires his Final Celestialium, Vader, Lava and Trident charges their final attack at Virus. "Sorry Virus." said Dark Sceptor. Dark Sceptor took out his blade, covering in dark blue aura and rushes towards Virus. "Erm what's Dark Sceptor doing?" said Celestial. "He will do it. It has been hard on him, needed to stop his biological father, whom he had just met recently" said Cure. "Hope and pray for the best then." said Lava. "Yeah, we should just focus on victory then other things." said Vader. Chapter 9 Virus sees Dark Sceptor rushing towards him, Virus quickly dodges away from Dark Sceptor and moves higher. "Damn you..." said Virus, realizing he had no choice, fires a beam of dark light energy at Dark Sceptor, the beam struck Dark Sceptor, pummeling him towards the ground terrain, thousands of feet below. "Can you feel it????!!!" said Virus. "Dark Sceptor!!!" said the other Ultras while firing their attacks, the attacks impacted Virus but the Scorpium Ultra has an aura of dark energy that protects him from receiving direct damage from the combination attack. "USeless resistance!!! Give up!!! Voiderium Ring!!!" said Virus. Virus releasing a very large ring of purple light with the aura of Voiderium, and strikes back to the Ultras. The attack made by Virus completely crippled the foetress, the Ultras there were pummeled heavily onto the ground, where Dark Sceptor is, everyone groans in agony and tries to stand up but they are unable to keep the balance due to receiving heavy damage from the attack delivered by Virus. Cure and One color timer finally stops blinking. Although the attack may have killed him, Dark Sceptor suffered severe burns and feeling the extreme pain inside his body. This is because the Ultra Armor of Dark Sceptor has a layer of rocky substance. Dark Sceptor points his Sceptium Blade at Virus but is unable to keep himself standing up. Lava, Celestial, Trident and Vader is unable to do anything, they stares at the next action of Virus. "Is too late...." said Celestial. "No....." said Vader. "The end....." said Lava. "All of your lifes will end!!" said Virus, Virus launches a huge purple ball in front of him and engulfed himself in a purple aura, rushes towards the purple ball, triggering a very large explosion, turning Magium World into the epicenter of the explosion but Magium World is literally the center of the universe, it greatly amplifies the explosion power inside Virus' body, turning the universe in a burning apocalypse place, planets begin vanishing, stars begin to explode and turn into supernova, triggering a chain explosion, causing the Space Vacumm of the entire universe to start falling apart. The explosion is causing Magium World to dissipate into tiny particles and is now regarded as the burning world. Celestial, Lava, Vader and Trident are starting to feel that they are on the verge of their death, but too weak to anything, and it is already too late. The apocalypse has already began. Virus blew up himself up in the explosion and his physical body dissipate into particles after starting the explosion. Is he truly and the end of the entire universe? Chapter 10 Celestial, Lava, Trident and Vader is slowly being engulfed into flames and dissipate, suddenly the explosion stops and the damaged is reverse. Cure and One revives as they are surprised about what are the next series of events that they will be facing. They saw in front of them, a Genesis Dragon, known as Genesis Messiah used his Genesium Restore to bring back the universe from its death. Within the flash of a second, the universe is back to its original state. But Genesis Messiah fell into deep slumber...., leaving a scroll in front of him. "Lord Mesiah???" said One, as he rushes towards the great deity, this is followed suit by the others. They went towards the deity. Cure picks up the scroll, it reads...... "My fellow comrades, this is my most powerful ability. However, the curse of Evil Messiah works on me and now I loss almost all my powers and have to fall into slumber unless Evil Messiah is slayed. Scorpium Ultras, go to Land of Light with the other Ultras, destroyed this great evil. One, take my stuff, that's a gift for your courage and determination......" said the scroll. One went forward and took Genesis Messiah's stuff, the stuff converts into pure light energy and enters One's body. "What's this?" asked One. "The Messiah has choosen you to be his sucessor....." said Celestial. "What? Sucessor?" asked One. "His 10% power is inside of you, when that time comes, One you can unlock a new form, your true potential with a portion of Genesis Messiah power. He believe in you to use your maximum energy to kill his twisted sibling." said Cure. "Messiah-sama, I will not disappoint your hopes and your dreams. I will leave up to your ideals!" said One. "Great!" said Vader. "Where's Virus?" asked Lava. "His dead? Because I literally saw his physical body vanishes into the explosion." asked Trident. "Hopefully, yes. I think he had pay his price of blowing up the universe. Zhen is beyond redemption." said One. "Regardless of whatever fate that Virus has. One, you need to leave? I can send you....... " said Cure. "Cure, thanks but I can return myself.....Cure, your Ocean Form, how?" asked One. "One, Messiah-sama has shorten the time but I will use it, during the battle with Evil Messiah." said Cure. "Great! I will go now. Embark our next journeys!" said One as he transform to his Wisdom Form and returned to the Land of Light. "Vader, Trident, Celestial, Lava, send Genesis Messiah back to Planet Cure, bring All and Windy out as well." said Cure, the four of them bowed, they use their powers, creates a ball of sphere and teleport Genesis Messiah to the Messiah Cave, wishing him good luck. Dark Sceptor in front of Cure. "Uncle...... You are the younger brother of Virus?" said Dark Sceptor. "Yeah, you are Dark Sceptor I suppose? Son of Virus and Yvon? " said Cure. "Anything you want from me?" asked Dark Sceptor, as both of them embraces each other. "To Earth!!" said Cure as both of them takes flight and visits the Earth of Scorpio Nova Universe. Next Episode One returns to his home universe and to the Land of Light, telling his family his stories. Cure and Dark Sceptor visits Earth and frees Yvon from Voiderium. Celestial, Vader, Trident and Lava went to their home planets and prepares their jpurney to go to the Land of Light. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity